Kiyoshi Akihiko
'Character First Name' AKIHIKO 'Character Last Name' KIYOSHI 'IMVU Username' AKIHIKOKIYOSHI 'Nickname (optional)' AKI 'Age' 24 '' 'Date of Birth' ''JULY 3RD 176 A.N 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' 'TSUBAGAKURIAN' 'Height' ''6'0 'Weight' 150 lbs 'Blood Type' TYPE O-NEGATIVE 'Occupation' SHINOBI/ANBU OPS/JOUNIN SENSEI 'Scars/Tattoos' NONE CURRENTLY 'Affiliation' TSUBAGAKURE 'Relationship Status' SINGLE 'Personality' Kind:Aki doesnt mind showing kindess to the most kind or ruthless of strangers, family, or foes. You'll know when Aki is kind when his boy-ish grin shows up. HeadStrong:Dont ever back down; Aki likes to see any Goal, Mission, Challenge, and Dreams to the very end. You'll know when Aki is being HeadStrong with his "Dont Ever Back Down!" dialog shows up. Fast Learner:'Aki adores to be educated in any shape, form, or fashion. A big book worm and even bigger teacher's pet, Aki can become slightly annoying with this personality. However, Aki is the type to never want anyone to feel their time is wasted around him; due to the fact that Aki doesnt like to be alone. You'll know when Aki is being Fast Learner when he studies constantly or repeats a lesson till its perfected. '''Mild Mannored:'This personality of Mild Mannored feeds into Aki's more quiet moments. When content, Aki can be the easiest person to be around. You'll know when Aki is being Mild Mannored when he reads alone, doesnt speak much, or is attentive in some way without much opinion or comments. 'Slight Prankster:'This personality of Slight Prankster feeds into Aki's more devilish side. This may come and go at a whim and victims usually dont know when Aki's got them trapped in his Prank until its too late. You'll know when Aki is being Slight Pranster when he sneaks off with a sly grin. 'Compassionate:'Compassionate is one of the strongest emotions Aki keeps on his sleeves. Nothing means more to Aki than expressing safety and care to everyone within his social circle as well as the innocent. Aki's compassion shines brightest when he throws his life on the line for others. You'll know when Aki's is being Compassionate when he blushes during the following: Giving a personal gift, Saving a life, or rubs the back of his head after giviing a compliment. 'Serious:'Serious is a personality of business in Aki's personal description. This accors when Aki knows good and well that play time is long gone. Taking nearly everything literal is more in touch with Aki's fed up side with Serious. You'll know when Aki is Serious with venomous dialog, Straight face when fighting or on a mission, or non-chalant behaviors to others. '''Nindo "Dont Ever Back Down!"(Commonly used Nindo) *''"Mind, Body, and Soul to be one and inspire the world of the weak to overcome the strong."'' 'Summoning' |Summon Scroll Info+| Summon Original Creator: Kiyoshi, Akihiko Summon Scroll Holder: Kiyoshi, Akihiko Summon Blood Signatures: AKIHIKO KIYOSHI Summon Hand Seals(OUT): Dragon, Ox, Dog, Dragon |Summoned Creature Info+| Summon Photo: Soon Summon Name: YamiRyuu the King Of Dragons Summon Type/Race: Dragon Summon Height: Fifty Feet tall Summon Weight: One Thousand Pounds(Lean) Summon Natural Abilities: Flight: No higher than Forty feet in the air. Digging: No deeper than forty feet underground. Claws: Used as short ranged weapons. Wings: Used as short ranged weapons-gives off gust of wind. Tail: Used as a short to medium ranged weapon. Summon Hit Count: Three Total*Hit count is how many hits it your Creature can take before its killed. Keep in mind, you can always Recall the Creature before it dies. Any Killed Summoning can NEVER come back. Injured Summons needs a Two post cool down per Hit they recover before they can be re-summoned. |Summoned Creature Jutsu Info+| Summon Jutsu: Futon: Tsubasa Kaze|Wind Release: Wind Wing|: The wings on YamiRyu emit wind around them individually. The winds then grow as purple chakra is seen cycling in the largely formed vortex. Surrounding YamiRyu, the vortex reaches fifty feet in diameter around as it sucks in debris from the field. Soon after, the vortex burst outwards in a spherical angle as ripping winds reaches speeds up to five feet per second and lasting for ten seconds. 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class ' JOUNIN 'Element One' WIND 'Element Two' LIGHTNING 'Weapon of choice' Tri-Nodachi:'' Nodaichi triplets that remain mounted and tilted to the right side on Aki's back shoulder. Each weight twelve pounts each, length of six feet unsheath, blades are four feet long, hilts are two feet long, and the guards are five inches in diameter. Hilts have gapping holes around ten centimeters in diameter; they're used for Aki to embed his chakra into the blade making it glow and to increase the damage output. The blades are created with white titanium, the guards made of iron, and the hilts are threated with tough black dyed silk. The scalbards of each Nodachi are made of compressed wood and can double as weapons.'' 'Chakra colour' Dark Violet/Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Spool Of Ten Feet Wire (cost 5 pieces): Twenty Feet Wire 10 pieces Spring Wire Mechanism (cost 5 pieces): One Spring Wire Mechanism 5 pieces Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Ten Kunai 20 pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Twenty Shuriken 21 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): NONE Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): NONE Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Three Smoke Bomb 9 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): NONE Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): NONE Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Triplet Nodachi 5 pieces Total: Jounin 70 Pieces 'Jutsu List (Basic Low-Level Nin-Tai Jutsu)' Hengen no Jutsu|Transformation Technique|: It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart.'' *Classification: Ninjutsu/Basic Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Dog, Boar, Ram *Customized: No.'' Bunshin no Jutsu|Clone Technique|: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may dissipate when they come into contact with something. *Classification: Supplementary Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram, Snake, Tiger *Customized: No. Kawarimi no Jutsu|Body Replacement Technique|: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.'' ''*Classification: Supplementary Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake *Customized: Yes, Instead of a Log-Its a purple wooden dummy figure. Shunshin no Jutsu|Body Flicker Technique|: The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. '*Classification: Ninjutsu/Basic Skill *Rank: D-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram *Customized: Yes-Instead of Smoke its a small cyclone of Wind fused with Aki's Purple Chakra. 'Jutsu List (Wind Nature Jutsus)' {Introduction}: 'Wind Release' (風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Futon: Daitoppa|Wind Release: Great Breakthough Technique|: This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. *Classification: Offensive Skill *Rank: C-Rank Jutsu *Range: Short(Point Blank) to Mid(Forty feet) in Range *Hand Seals: Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake *Customized: Yes-Jounin Mastery, Can use the Hand Seals with one(Left and/or Right) Hand. Futon: Kaze no Yaiba|Wind Release: Blade Of Wind|: This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materialises it into an near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind. This technique can be regarded as akin to an unavoidable longsword which can leave the target's body mutilated. The wind blades can be created and thrown, like projectiles, in rapid succession. *Classification: Offensive Skill *Rank: C-Rank Jutsu *Range: Short(Point Blank) to Mid(Fifteen feet) in Range *Hand Seals: None *Customized: Yes- For T1 Purposes, the move is avoidable due to the fact that the Wind is Purple; the color of Aki's chakra. 'Jutsu List (Lightning Nature Jutsu)' {Introduction}: 'Lightning Release' (雷遁, Raiton; English TV "Lightning Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu|Lightning Release: Shadow Clone|: This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *Classification: Offensive/Supplementary Skill *Rank: Unknown *Range: All Range *Hand Seals: None *Customized: Yes- For T1 Purposes, the move is avoidable due to the fact that the Wind is Purple; the color of Aki's chakra. 'Allies' *'Hattori Akar ' *'Hattori Taro ' *'Hattori Masako' 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Shinobi Background: Birth to Age Three: Kiyoshi Akihiko was born in the middle of Winter in a Village without remence. At age one, Aki's Father, an Accountant, taught Aki the value of a Ryo and how to make it stretch. At age Two, Aki's Mother, a Hostess and Owner of the Village's Inn, taught Aki the proper way to meet and greet others; as well as how to remain a neat and clean person. The Kiyoshi were plenty, and Aki had family as far as his small violet eyes could see when taken for walks with his Mother. At age three, Aki's speech was developing as he was constantly left with relatives as his Mother and Father were at work. Age Four to Age Six: Once Aki turned four, his parents decided it might have been a good time to introduce him to the Ninja world. Taken to sites of old wars, village demonstrations, it was clear to the parents Aki's innate for learning was combat related. At age five, Aki held his Father's right hand as the two walked over to the Village's blacksmith. An Ex-Ninja, the Blacksmith spent time talking to Aki; Who's father was doing some accounting for the Blacksmith. "And that's when I got this wound, Tiny." the Blacksmith showed Aki his gash wound on this lower abdomen. Aki sat two feet away and leaned in to get a good look, "A Man's battle scars tells of his History, Tiny. Seal the wound, but never get rid of the scar-or else you'd erase the mistake you've made and risk doing it again...and you might not make it next time." The Blacksmith finished as he lowered his tan t-shirt. Aki's Father clears his throat, Aki turns to his father and stands quickly to grab his right hand. Both Aki and his Father bow to the Blacksmith before turning to leave, "Hey...Tiny!" the Blacksmith calls to Aki. The small boy, Aki, turns his head to look at the Blacksmith, "Aki was it?" the Blacksmith scratched his beard with his right hand while he spoke, "A key to becoming anything you want... is Burning Ambition. Do not let your mind stray, and dont let others stand in your way." the Blacksmith held his stare, Aki did the same till his Father squeezed his hand gently. Breaking the stare, Aki nods to the Blacksmith, turns to his Father and walks away. Age Six to Age Seven: Since the Visit with the Blacksmith, at age Six, Aki's been diligently working on becoming a Ninja of his Village. Aki's Parents grew a little worried, one of their fears of seeing Aki dead before they did burned in the back of their minds. Through out the years, both Parents try to coax and convience Aki that the Ninja life was just for show. Aki's Father stressed that Ninja life was no way to make a living; Aki's Mother stressed that Ninja life was a dangerous one. One year later, at age Seven, the Village was attacked by a neighboring Village on the brink of poverty. Aki was told to stay hidden by his parents, obeying, so he did. Five minutes later, things were silent in the house. No signal or sign of someone in the house, Aki came out of hiding and looked out the window. Outside were bodies spewed, blood spilled, and there was no sign of Aki's parents. Aki then moves to another window in his kitchen, Climbed the sink, and looked out the window. Aki's violent eyes widen as he seen his Father and Mother fighting off the invasion. Sleep, Son. Frozen stiff, Aki's mind raced as he attempted to decide once and for all that he wanted to be a Ninja. Watching his folks fight, Aki was amazed and inspired the feelings welled up until they turned into streams of tears. "Go Momma...*Sniff*...Go Pappa!" Aki started to shout cheers to his parents from the window of the house. Spotted by the enemy, a large Earth boulder leviated ten feet above the house. Finally hearing their son, both Parent are caught in combat as they both notice Aki shouting and slapping the kitchen window as an enemy began to drop a boulder on the house...with their son trapped inside. Aki's tearful smiles and cheering subsided, he sees his parents race for him while screaming. "I...I dont understaaaaaaaaand!" Aki yells back seeing as he couldnt hear them. Aki then prys open the kitchen window, and squeezes his head out and shoulders. "Momma! Pappa! What's happenin--" Aki's Mother was the first to reach him, she grabs Aki by the back of his head and yanks his body out of the window; as the Father heads directly for the enemy. "Sleep, Son..." Aki's Mother strokes his hair. Confused, Aki replies, "I cant! I wanna..." Aki's eyes grew very heavy, Vision of feathers clouded his mind as he slips out of consciousness, "...fight." Aki's body goes limp in his Mother's arms. Age Eight; Bad Things Happen to Good People, Aki. Growing up with the Blacksmith, Aki learned the basic knowledge of the Ninja ways and entered School. Aki's mind plays re-runs of the past, wondering what had happen to his Mother and Father during the fight. Every once in a while, the Blacksmith would place his right hand on Aki's head and pat softly, "Dont stare blankly, Tiny. People will think something's the matter with you." the Blacksmith gave a half-hearted smile as Aki slowly snapped out of his thoughts. "But...I just want to know the truth..." Aki started to speak slowly as the Blacksmith listened while he worked, "Did...did my parent fail? did they die?" Aki followed the Blacksmith with his eagar questions. Stopping his work, the Blacksmith runs his left forearm across his sweaty forehead, looking to the small boy he replies, "Sometimes...Tiny..." the Blacksmith started, "Bad things happen to good people. And your folks were very good people." the Blacksmith began his work again. Aki wasnt satisfied with the answer, "But...Why?! That doesnt make sense to me!" Aki's emotion was winning out, the Blacksmith looks him in the eyes, "Why?! What do you mean why?! Havent your Parents taught you anything?!" shouted the Blacksmith, "Listen Tiny, you clearly need a new lesson in life. Bad things happen to good people, In order for Karma to each the Bad People a Lesson." given a light hearted smile, the Blacksmith looks to Aki's confused face and then continues his work. Age Nine & Ten: Offical Registered Ninja, Akihiko. Haze from the summer's heat messes with the vision of a steadily growning older Blacksmith as he sat out front his house, "wheew...its a scorcher! I wish I had a ninja dog to fetch me water...!" hacked up the Blacksmith, "Ahh! There's the boy now!" the Blacksmith sits up in his iron rocking chair. In the distance, there was something small and black moving... soon a face, then the body of a tall child. The Blacksmith folds his arms, "Sheesh... talk about a growth spurt...But it has been two years since he's been living with me..." thought the Blacksmith as he waited for Aki's return home. As Aki gotten closer, something shiney, "Hmm..." the Blacksmith looks at the item covering Aki's left eye, "I see! Ha! You made it kid!" the Blacksmith cheers as he welcomes Aki home. With a sweaty face and a thin lip smile, Aki tells the Blacksmith how much he's learned about the Ninja world and his Graduation from the Academy. The Blacksmith grins looked down at the excited young man he helped raised, "Well then!" announced the Blacksmith, "Once you make it to Chuunin, I'll have something real special for you!" said the Blacksmith as he rubbed Aki's small head with his rough and scarred up right hand. Age Eleven & Twelve: Chuunin Akihiko! One morning, the Blacksmith wipes the sweat off of his forehead in his shop, "Took a while..." thought the Blacksmith, "But...they're all done..." the Blacksmith had three lain weapons before him. Still piping hot, all three weapons sizzled slowly on the wooden work table as they were horizontally lined, "Tri-Nodachi for my God Son...Now...you can protect yourself with your own power." the Blacksmith walks away from the table and to his front door. As the Blacksmith opens the door, he turns to his rocking chair and flops right on it. Using just the tip of his toes, the Blacksmith slowly rocks himself while taking a well deserved four year break, "Ugh..retirement..." said the Blacksmith as he looked to the skies, "I've done nothing but create tools for killing...What the hell have I been doing...? What example have I've been setting for this kid?" the frustrated Blacksmith's open thoughts had gone along unanswered. Growing older was getting hard for the Blacksmith, thoughts of moving out of the village and going back to his home to live out the rest of his days came to mind, maybe even find a wife, "He's doing very well..." the Blacksmith said looking to the sky, "He'll...be just fine without these old bones...the world's changed for the better." the Blacksmith find comfort in his own words, as he sat up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, a burst of smoke appears to the left side of his rocking chair, "What the hell?!" said the Blacksmith stubling out of the chair. Withdrawing three kunai in each of his hands, the Blacksmith waits for the smoke to clear, "Who the hell is that?! Speak NOW!!" he growled. The smoke cleared from the bottom to the top, tough leather shinobi sandals appeared as the feet were alined right foot over left onto the rocking chair's left arm rest. Black shinobi pants were exposed as the smoke rised, there were bandages on the right thigh and on the ankles. Sleeveless black top was seen as the smokes rose higher, there were white stripes located on the left rib cage possition on the shirt. A turtle neck that doubled as a mask covered the mouth and nose of the dark violent eyed individual. The boy's posture was precise, balanced as he held the 'Ram' ninja hand sign not moving an inch, "Pardon me..." said the boy in his much deeper, mature, and sultry voice. Taking his right hand, the boy uses his right index finger to pull down the mask off of his face, "...but your reaction was priceless!" said the boy busting into a spaz of laughter. A Nice Surprise; I Passed! The Blacksmith couldnt believe his eyes, he spun the Kunai and put them all away, "A-Aki...? Akihiko?!" said the squinting Blacksmith. Aki nodded slowly and held open his arms, the Blacksmith rushes in and punches Aki in the face, caught off guard Aki's body crashes through the chair and tumbles a few feet on the deck of the porch, "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" shouted the Blacksmith with clentched fist. Aki jumps up out of the debris and gets into the Blacksmith's face, "YOU WANNA FIGHT OLD MAN?!" Aki then rubs his bruised face with both hands, and poses in goofy stances, "I know your weak spots you jelly ro--" Aki was interrupted by a bear hug from the Blacksmith, "You've made Chuunin didnt ya, Kid?!" laughed the Blacksmith as he places Aki back on his feet. Aki grabs his shirt and holds it to his face sniffing it, "GROSS...You're a sweaty mess! Man...now I smell like old-ness..." Aki frowned, the Blacksmith laughs patting Aki's head, "I've got a surprise for you...But only if you've made Chuunin. So hurry and answer my question." Said the Blacksmith, now standing before Aki with his fist to his hips. Aki held his head down, his demeanor changing confuses the Blacksmith, "I..." Aki started to speak..."...totally passed Chuunin!" Aki shouts with this arms in the air and hands held high. Satisfied, the Blacksmith nods then heads for the door, "Come here." said the Blacksmith going back into the house. Aki nods and follows the Blacksmith inside. Closing the door behind him, Aki turns around and looks at the wooden work table, "NICE!" Aki rushes and grabs one of the Nodachi only to drop it back onto the table, "What the hell?! Its still HOT!" Shouted Aki as the Blacksmith knocks his left fist behind Aki's head, "You dummy! I didnt tell you to TAKE IT yet! They need to cool down before you weild them..." said the Blacksmith looking to the table. Aki was confused, "Wait...them? As in all of them...?" Aki asked as he looks to the table with the Blacksmith who nods. Roleplaying Library 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))